1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rocking chairs. More particularly, it refers to an apparatus for attachment to the underside of the flat seat portion of a standard chair to convert such chair into a rocking chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rocking chairs in various configurations such as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,054,487 and 4,025,101 are well known. Many of these prior art rocking chairs are made by converting a standard four leg chair. The chair is changed by removing the legs and substituting to the bottom of the chair a hemispherical attachment. Many of these converted chairs are unstable and do not achieve the desired rocking motion for the chair occupant, particularly an older occupant who cannot withstand severe tilts. An attachment to a standard chair is needed so that the chair can be converted into a rocker with the rocking motion adjusted to the liking of the chair occupant.